User talk:ImhotepBallZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mountain Dew Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuperNova page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Trainmaster718 (Talk) 01:35, November 26, 2011 Wow!, 104 edits in less than a month! Lets try to get Double XP for Mtn Dew and Doritos ImhotepBallZ 00:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) January 2012 No problem. I just saw extremely annoying vandalism, removed it & reported the person. From what I saw, BArs And Waves (AKA Nia Champagne) is now blocked from the wiki because of it. But yeah, it's no problem, glad I could help. :) SaturnPhoenix 22:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I've been waiting for a Diet SuperNova bottle and yet (FOR OVER 9 MONTHS) still no Diet SuperNova. Why is this happening?ImhotepBallZ 22:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to appoint you in charge of taking care of all of the pages listed in the Slurpee Category. I've noticed you working pretty hard on them, and I know you can get them up to speed with the rest of the site. Think you're up for it? Trainmaster718 20:03, January 14, 2012 @Trainmaster718- Yes, of course I'm up for it, and thank you for changing Sex Out back to White Out on the White Out page.ImhotepBallZ 22:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Your Cool I did not cuss for one, you're just thinking that i did for some reason "shut your mouth" is not a cuss word what-so-ever if I had said "shut the F*** up" then yeah, I would be breaking the rules. and second of all, you're not a admin so stop acting like are and you cannot block/ban me under any circumstances. I was in one chat on a wiki and this guy (who wasn't a admin) tried to act like one and was told that he can't do that by a chat mod. Dark Nazarath 23:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) you sir, are just crazy. If you love outer space so much, then why don't you just blast off and stay gone you clown. and before you go, buy some new sneakers and wait for the comet to come pick you up. Water is nothing compared to the dew, but hey beggers can't be choosers huh? you L. Ron Hubbard wannabe.Dark Nazarath 01:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Please leave the wiki. If you are going to continue on how "amazing" outer space is, and badmouthing Dewm then just leave. You are bothering the editors and you should go. I know Dew is bad, and I don't drink it anymore. You don't have to bother the wiki on it. I know you're concerned on their health, but they don't want to hear it. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 01:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) you started this whole conundrom because you assumed i cuss when i didn't. and another thing, who cares if mtn dew is unhealthy WHO CARES? the planets? i think not. also you threatnend me because you stated that you (that's right YOU) were going to have me banned for something stupid. so who's cyberbulling who in this situation? Dark Nazarath 05:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) and another thing, want some cheese with that wine? Dark Nazarath 05:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) too long, didn't read. get some helpDark Nazarath 03:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't tell me what to do, I'll drink whatever I want to and i'm not going allow some psycho (meaning you) to tell me otherwise. If you said that you were leaving mountain dew wiki, well go on already, just go. Why even come here in the first place if all you're going to do is bash it? you know what? you're a troll, a good for nothing troll. and here's a warning for you chump, if you come to my page one more time and leave a stupid message, I'm going to report you for harassment. think I won't? try me.Dark Nazarath 03:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC)